cool_and_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Kraket Vantage
|relations = Dabros - Adoptive sub Rose Lalonde - Momi Vrasky - Daddy Petpeta - Love Daddy? Equihorse - Server player Terexi - Client player|planet = Land of Bloob and Clouns|dislikes = Hecka Jef|strife_specibi = curvykind}}Kraket Vantage, also known by his Trollian handle carcatGenetics, is one of the trolls harassing the humans, if not the only one actively doing so. Biography Pre-Session Like the other trolls, Kraket was created through the process of ectobiology done by Vrasky Sekret On Kraket's wiggling day, he killed and ate his crabdaddy. He also received some code from Sollecks, among which was a program that blew up the moonmoon. He took this anger out on various trolls, including his daddy Vrasky, who grounded him. He then spoke with Petpeta, who suggested they roleplay. When he left to punish her, he was himself punished for leaving while grounded. Now kidnapped by Petpeta, he was locked away in her sex dungeon. After his shame was exposed to Terexi, Kraket was left broken and accepted his fate as a furry. Petpeta was ordered to let Kraket play Sburb by Vrasky, but instead of letting him leave the dungeon, she went to use his hive instead. Kraket was then going to act as Petpeta's server player, although he ended up connecting to Terexi as she scared Petpeta out of his hive. Kraket enters the game with Equihorse as his server player while he is serving Terexi. Session Once he enters the Land of Bloob and Clouns he witnesses Ar8deadsprite's ascension to tier 2 sprite-hood . Jagk Nore crashes through the cage and cuts his foot off, rescuing from his shackles. Kraket un-furries and thanks Jagk who also slaughters Petpeta. This starts their relationship as moirailles. When Kraket sees that Jagk has red blood, he glues his wound shut and gives him a friendship bracelet. In a few days, Kraket and Jagk travel to LOLAF to meet Papaya. Kraket gets severe burns on his arm and then accidentally gives the new universe froge aids. He wallows in self-pity as Papaya berates him. After successfully beating their session and creating the human's universe, the trolls came under attack by two demons, one of color and one of darkness, and their Winner's Door was stolen from them, preventing their escape. These demons came from the human's session, so they started harassing them in revenge. Cyber Bullying Kraket trolls Jhon Ebgret to tell him how dumb he is. While cyber bullying is against the law on Earth, the trolls are aliens so they don't have to obey Earth laws. These insults are enough to push Jhon's anger over the edge, which he releases by throwing a pick axe out his window, killing Swet Bro. Kraket also trolls Hecka Jef, but Dabe finds these messages and replies instead. Kraket explains their motivation in harassing the humans when Hecka Jef interrupts to shout at Kraket, which Kraket takes for hate-flirting. Cahoots As Kraket looked through more of the human's session, he realized that Rose was blameless and actually fighting Hecka Jef, who was more directly responsible. After killing Dabros for using his computer, he talks with Rose with and they go into cahoots. Rose orders him to keep an eye on Hecka's timeline and warn her whenever he makes a move, which he does. Personality and Traits Kraket appears to be as crabby as ever, but his level of insults have devolved from creative over-the-top expletives to Xbox Live level material. Like most corrupt characters, he also gives in almost immediately to anything that can be taken as flirting. Kraket seems to parallel Jhon as an abusive daddy towards Dabros. He is also an unrepentant killer, just like Jhon. Trivia * Originally o used a slightly lighter grey for Kraket than Karkat, using #868686 instead of #626262. He switched over to Karkat's original typing color in his second appearance though. * Kraket mirrors Jhon Ebgret. Not only do they each start on the anniversary of their creation, but they both have a murderous side, and are both daddies with other daddies. He also hid yams in his wall, rather than hams in his door. Category:Trolls Category:Characters Category:CaNWC Protagonists/Allies